This invention relates generally to an apparatus for guiding and holding rechargeable batteries in a battery charger and more particularly to a battery charger apparatus having a battery pocket configuration and guides such that batteries of different charge capacities and sizes may be properly positioned and supported while being charged.
It is a statement of the obvious to state that rechargeable batteries are intended to be recharged. Devices which perform this recharging function are quite well known.
Portable electronic equipment traditionally employs rechargeable batteries and many varied designs of battery chargers have been developed to recharge the batteries. In many instances, the electrochemical cells which comprise the battery are housed or contained in an enclosure which provides protection and support for the electrochemical cells. For example, a detachable battery housing containing several electrochemical cells is employed in a portable cellular radiotelephone (model number F09HGD8453AA) manufactured by Motorola, Inc. and having an appearance similar to that shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 255,696, "Portable Telephone, Telephone Handset, or Similar Article", filed on Oct. 11, 1988 on behalf of Soren et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The appearance of the battery housing is similar to that shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 179,006, "Battery Housing For A Portable Telephone Or Similar Article", filed on Apr. 8, 1988 on behalf of Soren et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Conventionally, battery chargers utilize a charging pocket or pockets to generally hold batteries. In some instances, spacer ribs are located within the charging pocket to prevent binding between the battery housing and the housing of the charger. These chargers, however, are designed to accommodate a single size battery housing. Batteries are likely to have different sizes and charge capacities. Such variations can cause the battery charger associated with the batteries to become overly complex to accommodate the batteries.